


Winter Blossoms ( Aloy x fem!reader )

by Isaki



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance Novel, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaki/pseuds/Isaki
Summary: It was a starry night in the middle of November when your eyes first met hers. You were laying down for a rest from an exhausting day on a wide field of grass as you let the Aurora Borealis pass over your head.  Several shooting stars were to be seen. The winter`s cold was already approaching as you decided to walk over to her who was sitting on the tall grass as well.  A campfire was delightfully burning beside her..





	Winter Blossoms ( Aloy x fem!reader )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flight-of-Valkyries on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flight-of-Valkyries+on+Tumblr).



It was a starry night in the middle of November when your eyes first met hers. You were laying down for a rest from an exhausting day on a wide field of grass as you let the Aurora Borealis pass over your head. Several shooting stars were to be seen. The winter`s cold was already approaching as you decided to walk over to her who was sitting on the tall grass as well. A campfire was delightfully burning beside her. You greeted her kindly. She must have been an outcast since you have never seen her around before. She returned your greeting with a warm smile. You complimented her on her excellent looking arrow. It must have costed many shards at the market place. She said it was made by the Nora. " Your face painting is really impressive.." you said to her face with a faint blush on your cheeks. " Thank you. It`s a traditional painting matching to my clothing. There is a different facial painting for every outfit. " she replied with a faint smile on her lips. There was some coldness within her voice. May she didn`t like it too much to be talked up by strangers. Yet you were bewitched by her sparkling hazel eyes. There was something within them that was about to cast a spell over you. Her amazing braided hair caught your attention as well. The way its colours went from a burning red to a bright orange over to a clear yellow. You also admired the cute looking little freckles around her nose but her unique hairstyle definitely took your breath away. She was like the setting sun. But you couldn`t tell her that. It would have been awkward.

A strange feeling of extreme tension took over your whole body. You hated it to be so sheepish and silly. You could be a real idiot sometimes who was messing around but there was nothing you could do about it. Her coolness simply took your breath away. " May I know your name?" Her strong female voice ripped you out of your daydreams. " M-my name is ____ ( your name ) and y-yours? " The woman gave your stuttering a faint smile. " My name is Aloy." You rubbed your arm in deep timidity. "Uhm.. So you are an outcast? I have never seen you before. N-Nothing against that tho.." your voice was shivering as you spoke since it was may not of your business to know that. " I am indeed an outcast. Birth made me one. Where do you come from,_____ ( your name )? " You were silent for a while. "I was told that a mountain is my mother. That I came from the mountains womb. So I got abandoned within the depths of a forest" you started to tell the gorgeous woman everything that you knew so far. " That`s why I have been living out here for like.. uhh.. 20 years by now? " Aloy took a deep breath " Pretty much the same thing that happend to me then, huh? Well, that`s what I try to figure out. Why they make us outcasts. What this story with the mountain is all about. "

" W-Will you be around a-again?..May on another d-day? " you asked her with a shy trembling voice. It was such a curse to be such a timid person. " We will see about that. I will be looking out for you once I am back in the area. I see what I can do. " the beautyful woman replied in her typical serious voice. Your cheeks were covered in a faint blush as you heard about that. " Why exactly are you blushing? " she answered in a slightly playful tone while a sneaky smile was playing on her lips." You seem to be really suspicious today, young lady. Is there something else that you might want me to know?"

You bit on your lip shyly and shook your head in refusal. "Well then.." Aloy went on " I guess this is our goodbye then.. It was a pleasure to have met you.. I hope you won`t be that quiet anymore by the next time we meet." After some final last words of parting the time had come to go seperate ways. The two of you had different goals for the moment as you were about to hit the trail towards your own destinations.

This departure left behind a bitter taste. What was this burning feeling inside your chest? It felt like being struck by a lightning. Were you in love at first sight? " Did I really fall in love?No, this couldn`t be possible. She is a girl too." You thought all by yourself. Yet there was something about this female outcast that amazed you. You wanted to meet her again at any cost.

 

Chapter 1 - Blossoming feelings -

It was nearly midday as you awoke from your soft slumber. An ice-cold wind was blowing around your nose while you rubbed your drowsy eyes. You were about to have a good yawn.

" Oh dear..Now I remember.. that I fell asleep under this old tree. How dumb of me to sleep outside in the wilds during the winter.. What was I even thinking?! I should have laid down next to a campfire at least. Why did I fall asleep in the middle of nowhere in the first place?!" you yelled at yourself. It was a well-known fact that you must have been the clumsiest person on earth. So it was nearly a miracle that you were still alive in this tough world overrun by the machines. You knew that you did the most strange things when you were head over ears in love. Although you didn`t want to admit to yourself that you had fallen for her.

You generously breathed in the all-morning scent of the everlasting forest. The fresh fragrance of slow-growing moss, water-soaken grass, sprouting flowers and the heady aroma of the glade after a heavy rain shower. As an outcast you loved all of these things to bits since you were a true child of mother nature. After you finished painting your face with the traditional symbols, you found yourself dashing off towards the nearby riverside. It was high time for you to go on a machine hunt.

As you swam across the broad mighty river you could almost smell the reek of danger that was lurking within these hunting grounds. There was pure tension in the air. It was your top priority to find a good hideout in the first place or you were done for. A small bush caught your attention and you decided to sneak over to it. No sound was to be heard. This was good for you. Every least mistake that you might could have commited would have been your instant death since these beasts were absolutely unforgiving.

A herd of Grazers was about to make an appearance in front of your eyes while you were hiding in the tall grass. With well-conceived movements you tried to creep up on the small-sized machines slowly. Several blaze traps were put in place all over their habitat. With this well-prepared battlefield the fortune must have been definitely on your side. You felt it in your bones. It was your turn to make the first move for now so you stretched the bowstring of your arch to the limit and took aim at the target.

The machines started to act up at that precise moment when the first arrow hit the bull's eye. In your case it was a Grazers lens and with that strike you had their full attention. You ran away from them as fast as your legs carried you. Their furious metallic-sounding growls were accompanied by the deafening noise of a couple of dozen exploding blaze traps. This racket could be heard all over the valley. As you caught a fleeting glimpse over your shoulder, you realized that the chase was not utterly over yet. Three Grazer machines were still hunting you down desperately since they had not been completely destroyed. 

"A-and now I am running out of projectiles?! For real?! I have no more blaze traps in stock as well?! G-Great.. I am finished.. I-I am going to be wiped out.." you spoke to yourself in a teary tone once you shot your very last arrow. With a terminal breath you gave in to your inexorable fate. The last thing you heard was your own terrified breath along with the screeching of the machines. And with that the light faded and your world became dark..  
.......

Nothing happend. You carefully opend your swollen tear-dimmed eyes as you awoke from your temporary unconsciousness. The world in front of your sight was too blurry to be recognized. There was no doubt that you were in massive pain. " I- I am alive..b-but how? ..I have been s-saved..? S-someone must have been watching over me.. M-maybe a guardian angel.. " you stuttered softly. The Grazers had been knocked down by an extremely precise-placed bowshot. They laid at your feet. Your currently impaired vision was examining the area narrowly.

" Do I always have to save you from now on or what? Are you serious?!" A well-known voice said. " I thought you got this, _____ ( your name )." You stumbled towards this stern-sounding voice overhastily because you knew its owner too well. It was a desired sound that used to make your blood boil in excitement by everytime you heard it.

" A-Aloy..? I-Is that y-you? I know.. that I am at fault.. I feel so guilty about everything that h-happend." Burning tears were running down your cheeks as you spoke " I-I cannot see you.. I am like blind for the moment.. I am so sorry for being such an incredibly irresponsible and c-clumsy huntress.. I should have ran away from the hunting grounds in the first place.. Please forgive me for bringing you in this horrible situation.." Your sniffling resounded within the sparsely wooded valley while you covered your bright red tear-stained face with your bare hands.

Aloy sighed irritated as she went on scolding you " Alright, Alright. I got it. Just don`t bring yourself in such dangerous situations ever again. And for All-Mothers sake stop crying already. You call yourself a huntress after all. Besides you were not that bad. Most of your blaze traps even detonated. You surely know how to blow up things, don`t you? _____ , ( your name ) please reconsider the fact, that if you cannot beat the machines, running will always make a good option. Got that?"

Your heart was bouncing when you heard the crackling noises under her moccasins. She actually walked over to you. A warm caring hand laid itself into yours tenderly while guiding you to the nearest watering place. Her hand felt so soft and loving. Feeling her thin fair fingers on your sensitive skin almost made you loose your mind. Furthermore, Aloy was giving you encouraging little squeezes whilst the two of you were walking down a beautifully situated pathway.

" Thank you for walking me to the river a-and f-for taking me by the hand. I can finally wash out my filthy eyes there.." you hummed sheepishly at her. " I am so glad to have you by my side..Oh look Aloy, it is snowing.." A sudden light snowfall trickled upon your heads like it was blessing both of you.

"I have no other choice than helping you. Without me you would be lost. Well, at least my big girl has finally stopped crying, huh?." the outcast woman added with a cheeky smile on her lips. With a spontaneous move you clung yourself to her arm without any kind of hesitation. " Are we somehow sticky today? You seem to be more lively today than you were yesterday.." she spoke astonished as she gave your doing a soft chuckle.

After you finished washing your face in the crystal clear refreshing water of the rushing river bed your eyesight started to become clear again. Aloy was sitting next to you in the soft grass of the riverbank as the two of you were enjoying an enchanting conversation. 

You told her all kind of things like that you were actually training for the Proving but you were undecided if you really wanted to participate in the ceremony or not. She was listening patiently to your talking while you were babbling all exited over this and that. It was a bad habit of you to talk that much without a break. Your face turned bright red from embarrassment as you caught yourself doing that again.

" I..I have really grown to l-like you, Aloy.." you went on talking after a moment of silence " I know..it probably comes as a total surprise that I have fallen for you..but i-if you came to love me back.. from that day forth on which I become s-strong and reliable..I-I would feel honored if you came back to my place in order to make me your wife.. It will be my prime ambition to keep you happy because there is nothing more beautiful in this world than your infectious smile.. It is my heartfelt desire to see you laugh lustily everyday.." Your voice was trembling as you opened yourself up to her.

Aloy gave you a deeply embarrassed and shocked glance in return. This was an unexpected pleasure indeed.. " But we have just met.. How can you be so sure about that?" She raised an eyebrow in astonishment " A-Anyway I will be thinking about accepting your request. Why don't you join me in my quest here and there? We would have to talk about this..like more precisely.. and a helping hand is always required . Sometimes I need time for myself though."

You gave her words an obeying nod " I-I could cook for you..if you wanted.. My cooking is pretty good just as my knowledge about medical treatment and healing herbs.. M-My stitching skills are not bad as well..I mean..you probably can do all of these things all by yourself.. since you are pretty amazing but.. I would love to do this for you.." A single sparkle lit up inside your eyes when you daydreamed about your future life as her beloved bride. A soft canny chuckle escaped her well-formed lips " Don`t exaggerate. We have just met. Yet I must admit that you are really sweet, caring and good-looking. That makes a good start. Apart from that, you own a special spot in my heart already. You and your clumsiness. " You couldn't help placing a sweet little kiss on her cheek after hearing that. A faint blush passed over the woman`s face. You never ceased to amaze her.

The sun was sinking on the horizon as the two of you were awaiting to catch sight of the arising Northern Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> My heartfelt thanks goes to you, dear Flight of Valkyries. I am glad you loved this story from the start. You believed in this story even when I was doubting that it would turn out well <3 I am sorry that I was so bothersome. I probably asked too many dumb questions but I was not sure about the fanfiction. I am grateful for your patience, dear. 
> 
> A special thanks goes to you as well, to everyone who enjoyed reading this story. If you want to read more just let me know.


End file.
